Surprise Strip Surprise
by RockstarRave
Summary: Bella gives Edward a very special, unforgettable surprise.
1. Chapter 1: Wedding Plans and Visions

A Twilight Fanfic

All of Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer!!

Spoiler Alert: A little of the beginning of Breaking Dawn and a little of the end of New Moon are captured in this story. So if you're a big fan, and haven't read them, don't read this story.

Author's Note: This is my first story on this site. Please review; leave comments, whatever you humans do. Let me know what's up, be completely honest, but realistic. Please don't be an asshole just to be one. I accept hard criticism because that's life, but note to always back up your opinions to prove them and to make changes in my story. Thank you and ENJOY!!! =)

Chapter One: Wedding Plans and Visions

"Alice! What's the difference?!! It's all the same! Lace, straps, white underwear! You've already made me try on like 30 freaking pairs. I honestly really see no big deal in this underwear shopping."

"Bella. Would you shut up and learn some things from me please! Just come on! If you're not gonna change your wardrobe for the best of everyone, including yourself, the least you can do is make your undergarments look sexy. And besides, Edward would love it!

"Edward loves me the way I am, and that includes how I dress." I muttered.

"He would love it more if you looked 50 times hotter wearing these!" she said holding up a pair of red, black, and pink lingerie.

I rolled my eyes, and held out my hand. "Ok give em to me." She laughed to her small, pixie self, fishing out for some more new underwear for me to try on.

What could I say to that? She was completely correct. I couldn't be selfish when Edward was giving me so much more than I deserved. This just made me want to please him more, and sort of draw him into the bed more with me as well. Knowing how he always cuts off, right before the good part comes, to preserve his self-control, this lingerie thing Alice is throwing at me, may actually be a good idea.

I just couldn't believe my life right now. I couldn't believe that just a little over a year ago, I came to Forks, found Edward, fell in love, fought some vampire, and most importantly, desired to be like him. Exactly like him, just to stay with him forever. That meant a vampire. That's right, a vampire.

Edward and I had fallen irrevocably in love with each other; we just couldn't be without one another. And you cant take that in any way you'd like because those words is what it is, and they're true in every way possible. My decision had been made, when I realized I was getting older, by the second, and Edward was not. Edward refuses to have me turned into a "masochistic monster", so he says, but I refuse to get old and die, without him.

It had been agreed that as soon as I graduated from high school, Carlisle would turn me. It had to be him, because he was the only one, besides from Edward, who could drink human blood, and control himself enough not to get carried away and end a life. He would stop before he could kill me completely, unlike other vampires, and turn me, like he had done to Edward and Esme when they were dying. It would've been completely better if Edward would change me, but he wouldn't do it for the world. He wants me to live my life, like I should. How boring is that?! So Edward obviously disagreed and tried everything in his power to make this already made decision disappear. Unfortunately, he knew my biggest weakness was Him.

**

He paced back and forth in my room, with the train of thought in his head. I watched him from my bed, shaking my head lightly.

"Edward. Just stop already. Decision's been made. Carlisle is going to turn me after graduation." this pained him, as when I said it, growled and looked hurt, frustrated, nervous, and agitated all at the same time.

He came to a halt and sat on my bed next to me, with his beautiful marble face close to mine. "What is it that you want the most? From me?"

"To be with you forever," was the only thing that popped into my head. But I didn't say anything because I knew I had to choose my words carefully, with this tricky, smart boyfriend of mine. "I want you to turn me yourself." I said.

"Well then I'll make you a deal. I would turn you myself, if and after you marry me." He got down on one knee. "Marry me Isabella Swan. Become my wife and be with me forever."

I was speechless, I shock. I couldn't believe my hot ass boyfriend just proposed to me!

"Bella. Say something." he said with anticipation.

"Edward I'm so young! I don't know what to say. I mean I'm not even done with school."

"You can finish high school. I'm in no rush to turn you. I just want you to be my wife before I turn you. I want to keep you forever to myself. I want to be with you forever Bella."

"I'd have to think it over." I took five seconds, and then said, "Yes. Edward I will marry you."

His face lighted up and hugged me and kissed me and we stood in each other's arms.

"I'll get you a ring soon, and do a proper proposal."

"No! No ring. I don't want you spending a dime on a ring on me.", I told him.

"Ok ok Bella. I won't buy you a ring. Sheesh." he laughed.

*

A month later, Edward proposed again, his proper proposal. He took out an old-fashioned ring box, and opened it to reveal an old, yet beautiful Victorian looking engagement ring.

"Oh Edward it's beautiful! Where'd you get it?" I asked.

"It was my mother's. When she died, I kept it safe. So I kept my word. I didn't spend a dime on your ring." he said with a smirk.

"Well it has much more value than money. I love it Edward. Thank you so much!" I kissed him. I couldn't believe I was to get married soon. This was so weird and not me, but I couldn't say I wasn't happy.

**

We were done shopping for my new lingerie and undergarments when we came across a window. It was an erotic store with plenty of sexy objects and clothing in the window. I stopped and looked at one of the outfits on the mannequin. It caught my eye. Alice looked at the outfit, then back at my face, still staring at the strip apparel.

"You know, this would look so sexy on you. And I see you wearing it."

"Get real Alice. You and I both know very well I could never wear that nor those stripping shoes. They're like death sticks under your feet, just waiting to kill me."

"Well lesson one. Those are called stilettos. Not stripping shoes, nor death sticks. It just takes a little practice to get used to them. And I meant I can see you wearing the outfit because I saw you in the future. You know, my visions."

"Oh. Wow. Well why in the hell would I be putting myself in such danger by wearing That?!"

"Well, Bella dear. See, the guys are throwing Edward's bachelor party in two nights. I see a surprised Edward, a shocked, humorous Emmett, and my baby Jasper is still restraining himself from the amount of flesh exposed. But he'll be distracted, because I saw myself wearing something similar to what you'll be wearing, and even Rosalie is putting on a show for Em."

"Alice, your visions change, based on what people decide. Who in the world says I'm wearing that, and going to the bachelor party, looking like a stripper from planet Prostitute, in front of so many people?!!"

"Oh Bella! Silly Bella! Hun, you're not gonna be surrounded by a lot of people. Give me a sec." Alice stared off into what originally looks like space, but into the future. "I see a strip-club, but 3 private rooms. We'll each be in our own room. The boys won't know we're there. Well, Edward will sorta smell your scent, and follow it immediately. And he will totally get hard seeing you in that outfit." She shuddered and made a face to the thought of seeing her brother get aroused. "And we'll put on a show for the boys, and Edward can get his special, unexpected surprise from this night. It'll be so much fun!!"

"Alice. I'm not gonna become a stripper. For anyone. That's final."

"Sure. You say that now. We'll see. When Edward leaves you the night before the wedding, you're gonna wanna do every thing possible to see him and restore his happiness from not being able to spend the night with you."

I sighed a big heavy sigh. I knew she was partially right, because, come to think of it, it was going to be sad to be without my love on the last night I would be Isabella Swan. I shook my head for disapproval, but went along when Alice dragged me inside.

*End of chapter one. To continue, read chapter two: Decision's Final.


	2. Chapter 2: Decision's Final

A Twilight Fanfic

Chapter Two: Decision's Final

It looked like a Hotel Erotica store. A store right out of porn! I couldn't believe my eyes!! So many toys, and outfits and stuff!! Shit I've never seen so many erotic shit at once! Alice did all the talking, while my eyes wandered.

The sales lady brought us our stripping gear to try on. My outfit was a red mini dress with black lace trimming among the edges. It was extremely short and tight, my buttocks and cleavage were all exposed. It was somewhat of a corset, and something else and I had some black fishnet stockings that connected the outfit at the thigh with straps, something I'd totally never wear in a million years!

Alice's was similar, only hers was a midnight blue and black mini, with lace and baby blue studs down the middle of her back. She looked so hot! I couldn't believe it. She wore her black leather knee-high pumps, which went great with her outfit and it brought out her pixie hairstyle. She would've worn stockings too, only she didn't need them since the shoes covered it up for her.

"What should we get Rose?", I asked.

Alice giggled. "You think I'm a fashion queen? Rose has more sexy lingerie and outfits than me and what this store has to offer put together! She just doesn't show it like I do. After all, she is older than me, literally. So she's had her hundred years to wear out her sexy wardrobe."

"Huh. Interesting. I would've never thought or guessed anyone in the world had more clothes than you, or even that special eye for hot, high fashion as you do", I replied.

"Yup. It's whatever though. So anyway, that looks great on you, but you are so not wearing that with flats! You are definitely gonna get those strappy stilettos in the window! And don't worry, I'll teach you. You'll be walking in them in no time!"

"Oh god! You're nuts, I tell you!"

"Yea yea, you love me! Everyone does. Now come on. We're buying these and then we gotta go tell Rose, then practice." Alice grabbed me by the arm, gently, for if she would've used her super strength, I'd have no arm, and pulled me along.

"Alice, I still haven't decided to do this! You're gonna waste money on something I'm not using."

"Bella. I'm not wasting anything. You're wearing this seducing outfit and stilettos and you're going to seduce your fiancée before his last night as a bachelor. And besides, I'd wear it if you weren't going to, which you are. So quit trying to get out of it. Sheesh. You're so stubborn sometimes, you know."

I sighed. We were in the yellow Porsche in no time with the bags in the back seat. When we got to the Cullen's house, the boys were out in front, playing football. I saw Edward rush to me as soon as I got out the car.

He embraced me in his arms, and kissed me with his perfect lips that I loved so much. He held me tightly close to his marble chest, and then pulled back to the kiss. I had to take a minute to regain myself from the dizziness the rush of blood to my head caused, whenever I kissed Edward. I always tended to forget to breathe when I kissed him.

He chuckled and smiled that crooked smile I love so much at my reaction to the kiss. "You girls were gone for awhile. I missed you so much! Whacha get?" He looked towards the bags.

"Don't say a word!", Alice shouted. "You're lucky he can't read your mind. I can control my thoughts enough not to show him what we got."

Edward growled at her. She stuck her tongue out and laughed. She kissed Jasper.

"Oh Edward. I missed you too. And sorry, I can't tell you what we got, as you already heard. It's a surprise.", I said with a smile, touching his nose with the tip of my finger.

"For me? A surprise coming from you?", he asked with an interested smile.

"Yes my love. Just for you." I kissed him again, when Alice pulled me by the arm.

"Come on! We gotta get to Rose."

"See you later love." I kissed him once more.

"Yea. See you." He laughed and shook his head to himself.

When we were upstairs of the mansion, we spoke to Rosalie. We had to make sure to whisper, so the boys wouldn't hear. Being a vampire can give you only too many talents. Beyond excellent hearing would be awesome if they didn't have it right now. Rose thought it was a good idea. "I'd have to go through my closet and look for some of my old stuff then. I haven't used it in awhile.", she said. "Emmett's gonna be real shocked." She laughed to herself while going to her king-sized closet.

Alice and I sat on the bed, which was never used to sleep in. "Told you, Bella. After seeing his reaction to a surprise that awaits him, you can't decide not to do this now. You saw how happy he got!", she rubbed in my face.

"Ok ok. Fine. I'll do it." I hated admitting how right she was. Darn psychic pixie!

"Yaay!!! I knew you'd say yes." She hugged me.

"Of course you did.", I said smugly.

"Well decision's final! The boys will get a surprise. And Edward will have his first ever, so it'd be the best in the world to him."

"Whatever makes my shining armor happy." I smiled to myself.

"This is gonna be fun!!", Alice clapped to herself, disappearing into her own happy little world.


	3. Chapter 3: Surprise!

A Twilight Fanfic

Author's Note: At last! I now present the best and final chapter to the hit story Surprise Strip Surprise! Enjoy my lemon-heads!! =)

Chapter Three: Surprise!

Tonight's the night, I thought as Edward came in through my window, as usual. He climbed on my bed, on top of me, and kissed me until I wished forever. I ran my fingers through his beautiful chestnut brown hair, pulling him deeper into the kiss and closer into me, pressing our bodies together.

"Oh Edward! I need you! I want you!", I moaned.

He smiled. "Bella, you have me. I'm here. I'm yours."

I huffed. "That's not what I mean Edward. I mean, well. Let me show you what I mean." I grabbed his neck with one hand, and his hair with the other. I pulled him in to kiss him and wrapped my legs around him, pulling myself closer to him, so I can feel his every touch and part of his body. I wanted to explore and see the parts of him I haven't seen. I wanted to make love to him, and I wanted him to love me in every way possible.

"Bella.", he moaned through the kiss. He stopped slowly, and started to kiss my neck. "You know I'm not gonna touch you, until after we're married. As bad as I want to, and as bad as you want me. Trust me, it's not easy to restrain myself from totally ripping your clothes off, but I have to hold till after. I love you Bella, always will."

"I love you too. But sometimes your gentility makes me go insane, where I don't wanna wait one day to have you completely to myself.", I whined.

"Ah Bella. My sweet loving Bella. You make me not want to leave your side tonight."

"And I don't want you to leave, but it's your bachelor party. You go have fun, my love.

"Bachelor parties are for those who are celebrating their misery of being single one last time. And I, my love, can't wait to be married to you.", he said with my favorite crooked smile.

"Oh Edward. I love you so much!" I pulled in to kiss him.

"As do I my spider monkey." And we began kissing with the anticipation of having to think it soon had to end. While being dazed with my fiancée's lips and the massaging of our tongues, I heard a big boom by my window, which made me jump and skip a heartbeat.

"If you don't let Edward down right now, we're coming up to get him!!", I heard Emmett yell.

"Oh my god. I can't believe it.", I whispered and laughed at the same time.

"Typical Emmett. Jasper's with him.", Edward laughed. He kissed me one last time, and got off the bed and pulled his shirt back on at the same time. "I don't have to leave you know. I can stay."

"We're gonna go up in 5! Let him out, or we're coming up!", yelled Emmett with impatience.

"No, go ahead. Go have fun. Besides, I don't want your impatient brother to wake the neighborhood. I hope Charlie's still asleep. Well, we will see each other soon.", I told him with a kiss. Little did he know he would see me within two hours for his surprise.

"See you at the alter, my bride to be."

"I'll be the one in white." And with that and a kiss, he was out my window.

I rushed to my closet to get the secret box that withheld the seducing outfit and stilettos. I sighed because I couldn't believe what I was about to do. By the time I turned around, I saw Alice right behind me, already in her outfit. Her makeup matched perfectly, and she looked amazing. The stripper look didn't really suit her that bad. She would make an excellent stripper. Wow. I can't believe what I'm thinking.

"Come. Let me help you with this on.", she offered. "This is going to be so exciting! I'm just so happy I was able to contend my thoughts around Edward. And I thank God that I'm the psychic in the family. Or else there'd be no surprise!"

It took about half an hour for Alice to doll me up. She dressed me, did my hair and makeup, and gave me a few pointers on my walk. I was her own human Barbie doll. She handed me a long, leather coat, similar to hers, and we were ready to go. We were to meet Rose at the club Emmett and Jasper were taking Edward to.

I had to make sure I was as far as from Edward as possible. He could smell me from miles away, being in a club just a couple of feet away, was nothing. I would practically be telling him I'm there. And that just couldn't happen. So we rushed to the club, and thank god, Rose was there before the boys.

"Come on, we gotta get to the rooms quick.", Rosalie said, leading us to the back V.I.P. area. "The boys should be here in no time. We each have our own rooms, I believe we all need our own privacy, especially Edward, being that it's his first private strip show. And we wouldn't wanna embarrass Bella, now would we?", she added with a smirk.

I was getting nervous, with anticipation, and a lack of confidence. After all, I never found myself beautiful. I always felt like a skinny, pale, ugly stick monster, compared to Edward, the most beautiful man to exist. Plus, I was a klutz, and didn't know how to dance, how on earth was I going to give him a strip show?!!

I guessed Alice and Rose noticed my nerves, when they tried to calm me down and began showing me dance moves, and telling me what to do. They said I should make him want me, but don't let him touch me; because it's only gonna make him want me more, him not being able to touch me. It's what seduction is. Tease him, give him a good show. Give a little peep here and there. Dance on top of him, but never let him touch me. All of this was extremely overwhelming; I just didn't know how I was going to do all of this.

"We gotta go.", Alice said all of a sudden. "They'll be here in 1 minute."

"Wait. How do they know to come to different rooms?", I asked.

"I set up some of the workers here, to tell them they had surprises in the rooms.", Rose answered. "The employees will lead them to the rooms."

Both Alice and Rosalie went to leave for their rooms, when they both wished me luck.

Oh god! What was I to do?! A clumsy girl in these death shoes and stripper outfit awaiting her future husband to give him a beautiful night to remember and cherish forever.

I was in a room full of red and hot pink light. What a weird coincidence that I matched the room perfectly. There was a couch at one end of the room by the door and a table in the center, with one chair. So Edward would rest on the couch, but what the fuck am I suppose to do with a table and a chair?

A minute was almost over, and I knew Edward would catch my scent in the crowded club very soon and be here in like 10 seconds. I figured I should just lie on the table, posed, looking sexy, waiting for his shocked eyes to meet mine. Yes! That's what I would do. So I quickly, yet carefully got on the table and laid on my back, with my knees up, and one leg over the other, and I placed one hand on my thigh and the other by my eyes, facing the couch. I felt like I was in some movie like Moulin Rouge.

And I began counting to 10. When I reached 9, Edward rushed through the door, looking nervous and anxious, and when he saw me, he was definitely surprised!

"Oh my Jesus god!!! Bella!! You look freaking incredible!!!!!!!!!!!!" His eyes traced every part of my body. From my toes in my shoes, up my legs through my fishnet stockings, to my thighs, to my hands, to my ass, to my chest, and finally to my eyes. "What in the world are you doing here?!"

"Surprise Edward.", I said very sexily. I made sure not to smile, to make him believe that this was not some sort of joke. I was very serious in seducing my man. "Like what you see?"

"I love what I see!!", he said with much enthusiasm. He shut the door and came towards me, where I got up quick and sexy and stopped him with the heel of my stiletto. He looked very shocked that I stopped him.

"Uh uh uh. Sorry baby.", I whispered in his ear. "But this is a different surprise. You can't touch me tonight." With my stiletto still on his chest, I pushed him with all my might towards the couch, where he landed perfectly. "I'm gonna put on a show for you, where you're never gonna forget it, and you're gonna want me more than ever. Who knows if you can hold till tomorrow night to make love to me then." I couldn't believe the words that were coming out my mouth! I was seducing Edward! Like a freaking born natural! Holy Shit!!

"Wow!", he said with such a big grin, I saw all his teeth. "I would've never expected you to be like this!! It's really shocking and wonderfully surprising!"

"I told you, you had a surprise coming. Now shut up and listen to the music playing while I make your fantasies come to life."

"Okay baby! Whatever you say.", he said smiling. He sat back and relaxed, and put his hands behind his head, and crossed one foot over his other leg.

Oh my god! What am I doing?!! What the fuck am I doing?!! I don't have a freakin clue what to do now!! Jesus help me shit! I just had to move quickly. I couldn't look stumbled in front of Edward. I didn't want him to think I didn't know what I was doing, and I definitely wanted to make his fantasies come to life. I would say dreams, but Edward doesn't dream.

I started to pant inside, hoping Edward wouldn't hear me, but who am I kidding? He can obviously hear the change of the beat of my heart, how it beat fast, and my change of breathing when I got nervous.

"Bella. It's okay. You don't have to do this. If you're nervous, you can stop.", he said the words I was afraid of hearing.

"No. I want to do this. The nerves are only acting up, because I've never done this before. It's my first time. So don't worry. And besides, we wouldn't want this outfit to go to waste. Now's the perfect opportunity to use it." I smiled.

Just sway with the music, I thought. Just move with it. How bad could I be? I listened to the beat of the Muse song, Supermassive Black Hole, playing out in the center of the club. It was just starting. Great. So I'd have to do this through a rock song. Well, rock songs can be sexy, right? So I've seen in T.V. Well, here we go.

I began by closing my eyes and swaying. I started to feel the music. I moved as if I were floating in my dreams. I began to use my hands. They started to explore my hair and body. I ran my fingers through my hair slowly, then down my neck and breasts, opening my eyes to see a very interested Edward, then across my belly, to the back of my ass, where I turned to expose it. I looked around and saw his face. I was happy I was making his night. I began to move more and more and adding my sexy facial expressions with my eyes and lips. I used my legs a lot, bending over in front of him, and lifting one to show my everything underneath. With one leg in the air, I ran my fingers, lightly, from my feet to my inner thigh, and swept my fingers across my womanhood.

I started to see Edward become unnerved by this movement. He was getting hard. The song changed to Lady Gaga's Love Games. I took the opportunity of these lyrics, where she says, "Let's have some fun, this beat is sick. I wanna take a ride on your disco stick.", and crawled towards Edward, on my knees, very sexy and catlike, and stopped at his knees. I lifted my upper body and struck open his legs, then leaned forward and moved my body upward, my breasts slightly touching his hard on. He shuddered. I liked this effect.

I smiled. I turned to let him see my ass up close. I began to move in circular and up and down movements. I grabbed his hands from behind me, and let them slide from my thighs, up to my ass, where I kept them there, with my hands still on his, teasing him, letting him know I was in control. I moved and danced, with his hands on me, then turned back to him and climbed on top, letting his hands go.

I was standing on the couch, surprisingly with these damn shoes, with my crotch in his face. He sniffed in and sighed. "Ah Bella. You're tempting me." I smiled and moved some more. I dropped down to his level where I was on my knees, my legs surrounding his. I let my hands explore his chest and grabbed him by the neck. I moved up and down on top of him, feeling his complete erection. His hands came to the small of my back to my thighs. I stopped them.

"Uh uh uh.", I teased. "I told you. No touching, unless I allow it."

"But damn Bella, what do you want me to do?! I'm here, stiff as ever, and you just want me to sit back and let you seduce me and give me a show, without me doing anything?"

"That's exactly what I want you to do, Sweety." I began to leave trails of wet kisses on his neck, down his chest, and I let myself back down off the couch. I touched him right on the top of his erection, where I looked up at him, and he shuddered and I smiled some more.

I began to laugh, and I got up on my feet and turned away from him. I began to dance alone, touching my body, teasing him. After all, my goal was to make him want me, right. Oh was this fun! Alice was right. I have to remember to thank her. As I danced, my back facing Edward, I felt a pair of cold hands come from behind me, touching my breasts, and kissing me on the neck.

I moaned, because I wanted him as much as he wanted me. I just couldn't let that desire take over me. I put my hands over his, and turned. I went to push him, but he held me around my waist and pulled me on top of him. He picked me up where I felt his erection at my entrance. We began kissing, fast and hard.

I pulled away. "You're a bad boy who doesn't know how to follow directions, you know that?", I laughed.

"Rules are made to be broken, my love." And we began kissing some more. He twirled with me in his arms, and laid me on the couch. "You surprised me tonight. And I loved it! Now it's time for me to do the work.", he said smiling.

"That wasn't the plan. But who cares now. Edward I want you as bad as you want me." I kissed him. "Take me Edward! Make me yours!!", I moaned.

"Oh yes!" He ripped my outfit and my breasts and G-string were all exposed. "Bella! Wow!! Oh my goodness! You're so fucking beautiful!!" I blushed. "I love it when that happens.", he said stroking my cheek.

I went to unbutton his shirt, but that would take too long, so I ripped it with all my might. He looked shocked. "Is there something you're not telling me? Any superpowers perhaps?"

I laughed. "You'd be surprised how much can be revealed once desire takes over you."

I went for his pants next. I un-buckled his pants while he kissed me, and pulled the belt out in one nice pull. He smiled and took care of the rest of the pants and boxers. He was on top of me, kissing my mouth, and I wrapped my legs around him. He lifted my back a bit and un-strapped my bra with one hand, let me back down, and pulled it off.

He stopped kissing me to see me all exposed. This was the first time Edward saw me without any clothes on. The breeze that went by my breasts caused my nipples to harden. He seemed to enjoy the transformation. He smiled some more, and was speechless. I hated the silence, so I grabbed him by the hair and pulled him into more kissing.

His hands began to explore, and soon found the thin line of the G-string. He pulled it off me as if nothing was there in the first place. All I was left with was these damn stilettos. I went to take them off, because the weight and the heel were killing me, but Edward stopped me. "No. Keep them on. That's part of the fantasy.", he said. "And besides, you look stunning in them."

We went back to kissing and our naked bodies were hot and touching. I felt his erection just an inch away from my entrance, and I'd probably kill to feel him inside me. That's how strong my desire was for him.

"Edward! Please. Inside. Come now love, I want you inside.", I moaned.

"This wasn't part of the deal we made, Bella. We were supposed to wait till after the wedding."

"Fuck waiting Edward!! Fuck me now!!" I yelled.

"Oh god! Bella, are you that much in need of me?"

"Yes Edward. You have no idea!"

"Brace yourself Bella.", he warned. And I held on to his nicely firm arms. With that he pushed inside me, where I screamed out of pain, and then after a minute, pleasure. I moaned with this new feeling. Moaned his name. "That's right baby. Say it. Say my name."

"Oh Edward! Edward my fucking sexy Edward! Fuck me harder love. Harder! Faster! Oh yes!!", I screamed and moaned.

I could hear Edward's grunts and moans from pulling in and out. He moaned in my ear and whispered my name. "Oh Bella. Bella, you're so wet! Oh baby, come for me Bella. Come for me."

He started to thrust in and out, quicker and quicker, and I began to shake slightly as my muscles tightened around the cock inside of me. "Oh Edward. I'm coming baby! I'm coming for you Hun.", I moaned.

"Yes. Bella. I can feel you coming. You're almost there baby."

And in just 2 minutes, I screamed out, "Uhh!! Oooohh Edward!!! Ahh!" I shaked from my uncontrollable orgasm, and Edward slowed down, coming in after me, and laid on top of me to rest. He kissed my breasts, which was closest to his face. I put my hands around his face, and brought him up to kiss him. "I love you Edward."

"As do I, my spider monkey." And he kissed me again.

I started to laugh. "What's funny?", he asked.

"Well I was so nervous about doing this. I had no clue what I was doing, yet everything turned out fine."

"Everything turned out more than fine Bella. It turned out perfect. And you were amazing!"

"You were too." I laughed again, blushing. Edward looked at me, the question in his face. "Well, remember after this whole year, every time you kissed me, you would pull back, because you were afraid to lose control with me? And then you said you wouldn't touch me till after we were married. So much for those promises." I chuckled. "I did say I was gonna seduce you so bad we probably wouldn't make it to wedding night, huh."

"Yea yea yea. Mission accomplished Ms. Lets Seduce Edward." We laughed.

"Well I just wanted to give you a surprise to remember before we got married. I didn't expect it to end like this. But it was beautiful, and I definitely want more of it. But don't worry, I can hold till tomorrow night." He smiled and I kissed him again.

"Thank you so much for a beautiful night my beautiful Bella. I will definitely never forget this!! And surely, it's not the end. It's only the beginning."

"You're welcome Hun. Now I think we should start heading out. The wedding's tomorrow morning. We need rest, well I need rest, and you can't spend the night, unfortunately. So…" I looked at the ripped clothing on the ground.

"Ooops?", Edward said sarcastically.

I laughed. "I guess things happen when you're in the moment. Thank god I didn't have my coat on when you did that. I'd have to go home completely nude and exposed." I laughed. "Come on. Time to go."

Edward got on and put his pants on. His shirt had no buttons left, but he can live with an open shirt in the night. Besides, he was driving home. I had my leather jacket on and tied around the waist, when Edward grabbed me again.

"You drive me crazy in the most beautiful way. Thanks again for the night. I love you so much Bella, and I can't wait to make you my Mrs. Cullen." He kissed me and held me to him for a few minutes when we heard a knock on the door.

"Hey guys, we gotta go. The wedding's tomorrow morning. In a few hours actually, and the club's getting ready to close. Besides, we all want the bride to look fresh in the morning right." This was Alice trying to be respectful as possible while getting us out. I heard Emmett laughing behind the door.

"Let's go.", we told each other. When we opened the door, Alice and Rose were in their jackets as well. They most likely didn't have spare clothes either. "Hey guys. Did you enjoy your night?", I asked smiling.

"Probably not as much as you two did.", Emmett teased. Rose laughed. I blushed.

"We had a lot of fun. I told you Bella.", Alice said.

"Yea yea. Let's go home." She laughed and we were at the cars, where I said goodbye to Edward and we drove home. This was definitely a fun night to remember. I thanked Alice when we were in my room.

"Don't mention it girl. What's a sister for?", she laughed and hugged me, "See you tomorrow morning for hair and makeup!", and she climbed out my window.

Oh Alice. What would I do without her? I was in bed and slept smiling, thinking and dreaming of my knight in shining armor and the unforgettable night we just had. I am so looking forward to being changed! Sex is just gonna be a whole lot more fun when we're both equally compatible. I chuckled at my thoughts and fell soundlessly asleep.

End of Story. Thank You. Hope you guys enjoyed Surprise Strip Surprise!!=)


End file.
